


On a Whim

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dudley loves learning, Generous Harry, Harry loves learning, Loving Harry, beings rights harry, considerate Harry, kind harry, loving Dursleys, thoughtful harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Harry Potter has always done things when he wanted to, including studying O.W.L. and N.E.W.T level magic, so he only goes to Hogwarts on a whim.
Relationships: Dursley Family & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the idea of nice Dursleys.
> 
> I own nothing familiar.
> 
> Read the notes or miss information.

The child was living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who just so happened to be a very lucky boy. In fact, the Dursleys, his relatives he lives with, had no worries and actually encouraged him to find creative things to do and things to craft. His aunt taught him household management, estate management, meditation, magical theory, and more with the help of others. They had, somehow, taught him to use his magic on each and every thing that he can think of. He used magic on various pieces of technology, including several video game systems, to make them more useful. 

Harry honestly doesn’t know what would have happened if Petunia had decided to keep her grudging hatred for his mother and father, but he knows that she is a better person for it. Oh his mother and aunt had a strange relationship based on the fact that Petunia was envious of Lily being able to use magic. Lily, somehow, managed to inform Petunia that squibs are able to brew potions and offered to help pay for her to have a magical indexing test.

Petunia was surprised at the fact that she actually had enough of an index to not only brew potions but to use runes and runic arrays as well. Petunia took all the time needed to gain a steady hand for both brewing and runes. When Lily came home after her first year she taught Petunia the basics to runes. It was how they discovered that it would be best to have a metal object crafted to measure the correct size of the runes. Lily was envious that Petunia thought of it first. 

It wasn’t until Lily’s return from her third year that Petunia found a reason to dislike her sister. A boy by the name of James Fleamont Potter started coming over as a guest and Lily would try to force him off the property. Once Harry’s grandparents discovered he was raised by wizards they started questioning him about their culture, what kind of magical creatures are safe to eat and more. 

James, at first, was kind to them all despite harassing Lily into going on a date with him all the time. She refused every time until the return in the Winter Break. She was smitten with James and ignored her baby sister, who the man started being cruel to and Lily left her sister broken hearted. Petunia was never the same once Lily cut ties with her family, but she knew that her sister was forced into it by that old fart. 

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _ was a loathed man in every bone in Petunia’s body. Lily had once wrote that Dumbledore feared that James would become a Death Eater if she didn’t straighten him out and marry him. Lily loathed him until the day she died, saving their son. After that, when Harry turned up on their porch, Petunia recognized the writing as Dumbledore’s and set it on fire inside a metal barrel in the back yard that she had been planning to convert into a flower bed piece. 

Then she made her way to Gringotts and asked about the Potter Accounts. Once she swore that she had Harry and what she intended to do would only benefit him she found some oddities in the account. Most of the missing money went to  _ Dumbledore _ and his supporters. The goblins agreed to allow her partial control over the account as long as they could oversee the changes being made. Then Petunia struck a deal with them, several in fact. The one in regards to the accounts basically said that anything done that would effect Harry positively, or prevent negative things, would have partial payment from Petunia and partial payment from the main Potter Vault. The things that would be discovered to have no effect would be paid solely by Petunia. 

Petunia’s many deals included 10% of all investments and shares value being gifted to the goblin nation, the regular checking of the wards around Petunia’s house and the detection of spells on Harry every three months. 

They found several curses on the wards Lily set up and thus they began to weave their counter wards into it. They even added a ward that would draw house elves to the place. That was actually how they found the Potter elves, or would found by them to be frank. The elves were pissed, mostly because they hadn’t been able to sense Harry and Vernon had, thankfully, been feeding him from a bottle when they arrived or they might have been killed. When Petunia gave an oath of what she knew the elves relaxed and offered to house them on the old Potter Property and to hook up the floo network into the small house.

Simply put they became a happy family and they had been ever since. They had weekly outings together, Petunia, Harry and Dudley cooked together while Vernon was at work, and almost daily, after school was out, were sent to the Community Center, where they were signed up for several courses to learn hundreds of different things. Dudley had taken a liking to chess while Harry took archery like a fish in water. They also did other things, like yoga, kendo, karate and other physical things to maintain their health. 

Petunia joined them in the Yoga Classes when she discovered their mimi contest in their dining room with the two standing only on the foot and hand of one side of their body. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw the balance training pose, which was an advanced one, not that she knew that. She asked them if they wanted to join her in gymnastics in return, which only Harry agreed to.

Though they did other things, Dudley was always good at putting things together, like the wooden and gourd birdhouses.Harry was a prodigy at techy things instead. Though help came in the form of the Artificial Intelligence spell he cast on his computer when he had the chance. Most wizards, in ancient times, used it to create a guardian to watch over their library. 

However, things had been going on like this until the day he received his letter from Hogwarts. Despite having the potential to have O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S with passing grades already he figured that it would be nice to be around other wizards for once and to finally learn potions that Squibs can’t brew. 


End file.
